


An Accidental Discovery

by gethe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gethe/pseuds/gethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil wanted nothing but undisturbed sleep when he heard a noise in the night. He knew humans loved differently than elves, but that didn't mean they had to disturb his rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Awkward sentence structure. I'm only familiar with the movies, but sometimes take ideas of what I read online. So anything I write about elves and the work of Tolkien may be wrong. This may also become a one-shot series depending on inspiration.

The evening had quiet down, the last people leaving the hall when Thranduil announced his parting for the evening. He was not used to human celebrations, and he felt weariness on his shoulders as he slipped into a mahogany robe for the evening once he entered his room. Bard’s son Bain was celebrating his one year anniversary with his wife, her stomach swollen with their first child. The newborn should be arriving any day, and happiness was reflected on both of their faces.

Humans age so quickly, Thranduil thought as he took off the thin circlet atop his head. He just felt like only one full moon ago that he met Bain, his eyes still wide in wonder. And innocence, still surprised at the world around him. Now he was married and already having his first child. Humans were very quick with their love and marriage. What had only taken a year or two in human terms for Bain to fall in love, it would have taken a century for an elf. Thranduil remembered it had taken him almost half an age before he realized his love.

Thranduil knew humans didn’t love as deeply as elves. He had seem them fall quickly in love only to go for another not so long after. He hoped that wouldn’t happen with Bain. The boy deserved a true love. There was a time when Thranduil had thought humans could not truly love at all, but from what he had heard Bard say of his wife, he knew they could. That man had truly loved his wife and even now, many years after her death, for what felt like forever for humans, he still had not moved on.

It reminded him to much of himself, which was why he supposed he was here, in this castle in the city of Dale attending this celebration. And this wasn’t the first time he had been here, visiting the King and his family. Many a times he walked through these halls, so much so that it had become as familiar as his own home. These rooms had been set up for him specifically, situated only a few doors down from the king’s rooms.  

Humans were much livelier and louder than elves, and afterward Thranduil was usually exhausted, the human voices still ringing in his head. He sat in an elaborate chair, combing through his hair, his keen ears still able to pick up voices through the thick walls. There were still people celebrating and he would not be able to relax fully until they were gone. He continued combing through his long hair with his fingers, listening as the moon rose in the sky, as the last people left the castle. It was now deathly quiet, and Thranduil continued with his hair, braiding and unbraiding it. It usually calmed him down and relaxed him, something he dearly needed this night.

Now feeling more relaxed, his limbs feeling light and head cleared, he began to sing softly as he got readied for sleep. Whenever he was visiting the castle, he made sure to get some sleep. He hardly had the time at home, never feeling relaxed enough to sleep. He was afraid if he did, he would miss something. But now he was looking forward to it, and it made his limbs light as slipped the thick outer robe from his shoulders and putting it over the chair, now only wearing a thin cream robe, just right for the hot summer weather.

As he began to pull the covers from the large bed another sound cut through the deathly quiet. Thranduil’s elven ears were keen, able to pick up sound most humans could not hear. He was sure they would not want to be heard, for it was the sound of sex.

Thranduil’s lips tightened in frustration the tension returning to his body. His hands shook on the covers. He still was not used to this. Some nights he spent at the castle he would hear the humans having sex. It was a foreign concept to Thranduil. Elves only needed to have sex to have children, the need came upon them when the thought having children was great. Thranduil only had sex once with his wife, a quick affair that left them happy for they knew they would have a child. But it seemed humans had it whenever they can, and even had herbs that women took at times so they couldn’t have a child!

Thranduil did not understand, although he supposed that humans took joy from it. But who could it be? The guards and servants that lived in the castle had rooms too far for Thranduil to hear them. It could possibly be another guest or one of the royal family.

The possibility it could be Bain and his wife crossed his mind, although he changed his mind quickly. His wife was about to deliver, he was sure they wouldn’t be able to have sex? Thranduil didn’t know however, humans seemed like they could have sex whenever. He put the covers back and sat back on the chair, his fingers combing through his hair, fingers shaking in agitation.

The voice was soft, they weren’t trying to be loud. It was a male’s voice and he hadn’t heard a female’s yet. They must be close if Thranduil could hear them and they were obviously trying to be quiet. It must be the royal family then, for their rooms were on this floor.

He really was exhausted. This was the only place he could really find sleep and now it was being disrupted by such inane activities. If any disruption happened at home-although one such as this never happened-he would have no problem terminating it altogether. But this was not his home and that thought was the only reason why he wasn’t out of his room, demanding whomever causing the noise to cease it immediately.

But a traitorous voice whispered in his mind, saying that he was apprehensive. This was one aspect of humanity that he wasn’t interested in witnessing, and if he did take up on the desire to stop the noise, he may not like what he saw. But surely he wouldn’t see anything, right? He didn’t have to witness anything to tell them to stop their disgusting actions. And he really wanted some sleep.

He could just wait until they were finished. But who knew how long that would be? The last time Thranduil had heard sighs and moans was several moons ago that lasted the night. Now that he thought of it, it must have been Bain and his wife, and the evidence of it was the child in her womb. If it were to happen the whole night he would not get any sleep.

Mind made up, he stood up and put the thick mahogany robe over his thin one, and walked out the door. Two elven guards stood at each side, giving him a quick glance, but they didn’t question as he walked down the long hall, toward where he was hearing the noise. It was very soft and slightly hard to discern, but he could tell it was close to the king’s quarters. Bain and his wife’s quarters were across Bard’s, and his suspicions toward them increased.

As he got even closer, the moans turned to sighs, now so soft that it was hard to tell which direction it was coming from. He stood in the middle of the dark hall, head tilted, wondering if the humans were quite done. It was now quiet, the sighs ceasing, and Thranduil felt relieved that he may not have to do anything. He was just getting ready to turn back around when the moans started again, now louder than before.

Thranduil sighed and rolled his eyes, throwing his hair over a shoulder, he looked at the doors in front of him. His sight focused on Bain’s door, trying to figure if the noise was coming from there, but as he concentrated, it sounded as if it was coming from a different direction. He looked at the door that was across and slightly to the left of Bain’s.

It was the king’s quarters.

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed, disbelief flooding through him as he softly walked toward Bard’s quarters. His feet barely made a sound as he stood in front of the king’s doors, straining to hear if the noise was coming from his room. Hair slid down his shoulders as he tilted his head to the side feeling trepidation bubbling in his stomach. The idea of Bard having sex was an odd notion. Just the other day the man was telling Tilda that he had no interest in remarrying. And yet here he was having sex with a woman?

Thranduil knew unmarried humans can have sex with each other, but he didn’t think Bard was the type to do so especially when he still missed his wife. How could he still love another when the thought of his wife still lingered in his mind? How could he want to touch another that wasn’t his wife? For elves, this was a concept that was deeply foreign. Humans were different. They can have sex without love, and maybe that was what Bard was doing. Maybe he didn’t love the woman he was having sex with. But why did he want sex in the first place? That was what Thranduil didn’t understand about humans. Nor did he ever care to.

At first, he didn’t know what was causing him to raise his hand to the knob, or what was causing it to turn it slightly, intending to open the door to see what was happening behind the thick wood. But when he realized what he was doing, he stood back in shock.

He didn’t need to go into the room. All he intended to do was knock on the door and tell the occupant to cease their actions immediately. He had elf ears and could hear every noise, he wanted sleep. Other humans may not be able to hear the noise, but he could and he was tired of it. So why was he about to enter the room?

And that was when he realized the feeling curling through him. It almost felt foreign, it had been so long since he felt it, maybe not since his youth. 

It burned inside of him and Thranduil hesitated, confused. He really wanted to see what was happening on the other side, but he wasn’t sure why he was interested. He never wanted to see sex between two humans. The idea put a bad taste in his mouth, but he was interested in Bard’s companion. Who was the woman that caught Bard’s eye? Did he love her? Humans can love again so had Bard found another lover?

 A part of him had to see with his own eyes. To see if Bard was telling the truth the other day, that he couldn’t remarry for he still loved his wife.  Thranduil had felt a connection with Bard that rang deeply in him that day. He always felt a connection with Bard, but he hadn’t truly realized until that day. It brought an understanding to him, and his actions toward the king started to make sense.

Thranduil had helped Bard over the years. The man was nothing more than a Bargeman when he became king. He was unknowledgeable about the duties that he had to take up. And Thranduil helped the man, making sure he understood what needed to be done.  Bard rose to the challenge beautifully, wanting nothing more than what was good for his family, and for the people he ruled. The result was a restored Dale that may be even better than its predecessor.

Thranduil was not ignorant of the similarities between them. He supposed that was one of the few reasons Bard was one of the few mortals he admired. So he was curious now if Bard had another lover, maybe one that he would marry.

Or maybe not.

Thranduil knew he was confusing elf love with human love. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around what humans considered love. Bard may just be having sex for the sake of having it. Of wanting it. Not for love.

But Thranduil still wanted to know who the woman was, so his hand reached for the knob again, turning it slowly. He pushed the door gently open, just slightly for him to slip inside, and closed it softly behind him. The first thing that he noticed was the smell-musky and thick. It hung in the air, and Thranduil’s nose twitched in agitation.

The smell wasn’t pleasant, it smelled like a dirty human, one that hadn’t bathed in days. Unfortunately humans did this often, so he was used to this smell, unpleasant it may be. Although Bard was usually clean. Perhaps sex just smelt dirty between humans and Thranduil almost turned around to leave, curiosity be damned, when he heard a moan, now more pronounced without the door in the way.

There were only two candles lit, sitting on a stand near the large bed, leaving the rest of the room in darkness, making it easy for Thranduil to stay hidden. At first he wasn’t sure what he was seeing, his mind not comprehending what he was witnessing on the bed.

There was no woman, only Bard, and he was naked the waist down, his fingers twisting around his penis. It stood straight in the middle of dark curls, its veins bulging, the head overly large and swollen. His fingers stroke slowly up and down the hard length, a groan escaping him as he twisted the head. And then he repeated the action, slowly, his fingers going up and down, occasionally twisting the head from time to time, and every time he did so a soft sound escaped his lips.

Thranduil was confused. Where was the woman? Only Bard was in the room. Surely this wasn’t sex, although Bard was clearly getting pleasure from this. Not only that, but he was quite hard, ready to penetrate a woman that was clearly not there. Did she gone up and leave? But why would she do that when clearly Bard was ready to penetrate at any moment. And he hadn’t heard anyone but himself moving in the hall for some time.

No, Bard was pleasuring himself. Thranduil had heard humans doing this, but it stayed in the back of his mind. Elves never did this, so he never gave it much thought. But now Bard was pleasuring himself, his fingers now faster, stroking his length up and down. Thranduil’s elven eyes didn’t miss any details, clearly able to see every vein bulged further as blood filled it, length hardening more as the man’s actions sped up. The foreskin moved up and down with each stroke, the slit on the head leaking clear liquid as the man moved closer toward his peak.

Thranduil knew what he was seeking, although it had been so long since he felt it. It was what elves look forward to when they had sex for they knew what the result of the action would produce. It was peek of physical bliss that lasted only a second, but was quickly discarded at the thought of their child that would be born. Physical love paled in comparison to the love he felt for his wife and son.  So he never thought much of it, buried it beneath the many years and memories that had come after.

But now he felt an echo of it, of when he penetrated his wife, her long blond flowing behind her, leaves twisting in the strands as he thrust inside of her, pleasure tearing through him. But it wasn’t his wife in front of him, but a man, a dragonslayer, the king of Dale that was now becoming undone. His hand gripped his harden length, practically twisting it in his haste, grunts escaping his lips. Hips jerked up and down erratically, grey hair plastered to the side of his face as sweat fell down his cheeks. His eyes squeezed tight, lips redder and fuller than he remembered it being.

Thranduil felt his stomach twist, something curling threatening in him. His hand gripped the wall for purchase as he felt his limbs lighten considerably. The robes on him felt too heavy all of a sudden and rough on his skin. The air was thickening, making it harder to breath. His bright eyes were trained on the man in front of him, clearly close to the edge. His hips were more erratic than ever, slamming on the bed, causing the headboard to hit the wall. He was moaning with abandon now, different from when Thranduil first entered. At first it was hesitate, as if not wanting to make too much noise, but now such restraint was gone as he was lost in pleasure.

The moans echoed in Thranduil’s ears, causing his skin to tingle, for the curl in his stomach to tighten further. The air thickened, the smell sharper and different than before. More masculine and Thranduil now recognize as a smell that usually hung around Bard. The realization was immediate and he felt something tighten below, warm and hard between his legs and he gripped the wall with both hands, mouth dry.

A part of him knew he should leave, something was happening and he knew that if he stayed he would regret it. But his reason was buried underneath curiosity and something else, something that was far more tempting, not able to look away from the aroused man in front him. A man that was now yelling, hips jerking as liquid spilled between his fingers, down his hand, and across his arm. His back arched into his hand that was now jerking his length, riding out the bliss that slammed into him.

And when the man yelled out, Thranduil also felt his stomach curl out, felt a warmth that threaten to spill, and he gasped in shock, eyes widening as gripped himself. He leaned against the wall, looking away from the sated man as he squeezed himself, eyes shut and that was all it took before pleasure slammed into him. His mouth dropped open, eyes tightening, as the image of the man before him filled his mind. How Bard’s hips jerked and back arched when he came, his sweat-slick skin, and even how he smiled caused his body to lose control.

And that was how he found his hand jerking himself through his thick robes, carrying out the last wave of pleasure coursing through him, his fingers in his mouth to stifle any sound, blond hair stuck to his pale neck, that was currently bent as his head leaned against the wall. Liquid ran down his legs, to bare feet, only to puddle on the floor. And the smell of his semen mixed with the smell of Bard’s that hung in the air, causing something to rise further in him, for his length to harden further.

He looked at the man through brightened eyes, breath coming out heavily, as he swayed slightly on his feet. Bard’s penis was now flaccid, his pleasure sated, eyes closed in rest, but Thranduil knew that it could be temporary. All he had to do was lean over the man and take his length in his hand, and it would harden. That was all it took, wasn’t it? Or he could thrust his penis against the man’s, watch them slide against each other, maybe even jerk them both to completion at the same time.

Thranduil’s hunger rose and he would have gone and done what he thought until Bard whispered a name. His eyes were still closed, his penis still exposed, but he whispered a woman’s name. His wife’s name.

Thranduil jerked back, eyes widening. He swallowed, shock shooting through him. He turned from the man, legs shaking, as he exited from the room as quietly as he could. He leaned against the door, breath heavy. His arousal had died, and he was thankful for it. Heart hammering, and hands shaking, and he walked unsteadily to his room, mind in confusion.

What had just happen?

 


End file.
